Takeda x Jacqui- Party time!
by kikkie
Summary: A celebration is being held at the Briggs house and everyone is having fun, maybe a little to much fun if you know what I mean! Pairing: Takeda/Jacqui and Johnny/Sonya. R18 for Mature audience. plz no reporting, flagging, ect! if you do not like it then do not read it. plz Review and tell me what you think.
1. Party time!

Kikkie: jacqui and takeda time!

"Takeda…easy…" Jacqui moaned. The two were in her room at her house. Down stairs was a party for the earthrealmers on their job well down in the tournament. The two fathers of the strong fighter were down stairs talking amongst themselves with Johnny about their kids. Cassie was dancing with her fellow humans and comrades while her mother was on the phone talking to some important people. No one notice the two missing.

"I'm sorry." Takeda says before he kisses Jacqui lips. "I can't control my lust sometimes." He lets go of her only to be tackled by her straight onto her bed. The two were kissing and stripping off all their clothes when suddenly Takeda got a phone call from his dad in his head.

"I know what you are doing." Kenshi says.

"Go…away…" Takeda threaten his father mentally not trying to break the lips connection he was having with Jacqui.

"Okay, just calling you to tell you that Jax and Johnny are coming up to Jacqui room to check to see if you two are screwing." He tells him. Takeda stop what he was doing and jumped off Jacqui with all the strength in his legs than began to panic.

"What's wrong?" Jacqui asked.

"Your father on his way up here!" Takeda says as he quickly puts on his pants. He throws Jacqui her clothing and she starts getting although the two stopped when they heard a loud bang at room door.

"JACQUI! IS TAKEDA WITH YOU!?" Jax shouted from the other side of the door. The two panicked.

"No, dad! I'm here all by myself. No one else is here." As she spoke she gives Takeda a sign to jump out the window. Takeda looks at her like she was crazy.

"I'm not jumping through a window!" Takeda whispers to her. The door banging was getting louder as if it was about to break down. Jacqui panic and shoves him out the window of a two story house right before her father breaks the door down and sees her in her black laced white bra and panties. Johnny blushed at the sight.

"DADDY!" Jacqui shouts as she covered herself.

"I'm sorry baby!" Jax says as he pulls the door back to its originally place and walks away from the room. Jacqui looks down the window to see Takeda on the ground moaning in pain. Jacqui eye squint in confusion.

"You're a ninja there was a tree right there!" She points to the tree a couple of feet away from her window.

"NINJA'S CANT FLY!" Takeda shouts at her. He gets up from his falling place then limbs to the front door. He slowly opens it and walks back into the house. He then jumps on the couch and pretends he was down here all the time. When Johnny and Jax came down they saw him sitting on the couch. Jax grunted because he knows he wasn't there when he left to see Jacqui.

(7 hours later)

Jax was knocked out on the couch of his living and so were Johnny, jin and Cassie. Sonya was watching TV in the living room and eating pizza that was still warm, sitting on the couch next to her daughter. Kenshi and scorpion were drinking tea in the kitchen. The party was over and everyone was tired expect for Takeda who snuck away from the group to talk to Jacqui. He slowly enter the room to find Jacqui only in her panties looking at herself in the mirror fixing her hair from pizza from the pizza fight she had with Cassie and Jin. Takeda blushes at the sight of her. Jacqui sees him through the reflexion of the mirror and smiled. She turns around and welcomes him into the room. Takeda softly put the door back in place so that no one can see them then walks over to her. Jacqui smiles.

(down stairs)

"Do you feel that?" Scorpion asked Kenshi.

"I do." Kenshi responded.

"Remind me to teach that boy how to control his feelings and thoughts at the same time later."

"Hehe, I will." Kenshi says. Not noticing Sonya getting up and standing up from the couch. Sonya went to the bathroom near the kitchen. She opens the door and sees vomit and puke everywhere. She decide to use the upstairs bathroom. When she got up there she heard moaning and gasps of pleasure coming from her besty room. She walks over and peeks through the key hole to see what was going and blushes deep shades of pink to red at what she saw.

(Jacqui and Takeda)

Two naked sweaty bodies rubbing against each other with their lips and tongue in tangling themselves together. Takeda hands make it down to Jacqui big firm butt and gives it a little squeeze. With all the training the two have had they both were built with nice firm bodies but Takeda was just muscle and man all over while Jacqui was all woman and soft but firm, Takeda could defiantly feel this. Jacqui moans at this then separates their lips from each other. The lust that was coursing through their body was toxic and dangerous but none of them care because this was something they have been waiting for a long time. Ever since Takeda confused his love for her the two have had lust going through their bodies in and out and all over the place.

"Get on your back." Jacqui ordered him and he did as told. He laid on his back with his head on her pillow. Jacqui did not waste any time climbing on top of him and taking his length into her wet wanting mouth. All 8 inches of it, boy he was blessed for his aged. While she was sucking and licking away Takeda was fondling and squeezing her ass, her firm big butt was beautiful, it's ashamed she doesn't like tight stuff, Jacqui in booty shirts would just be a wet dream come true for him. He separated her lips to see her beautiful flower that was wet and ready to be use. Takeda couldn't resist the smell coming out of it. She moves his mouth up to her lips and started to lick. Moving his tongue from her clit to her hole to even her anal hole, all these places to pleasure his woman, poor Takeda, he doesn't know where to start. The two were sucking licking each other not to notice Sonya staring at them through the peek hole. Sonya couldn't help but to grope her left breast as the heat of lust started to fill her body. She sighs and walks down stairs to see Johnny gently moving their daughter head off his lap. When he did Cassie just moved her body in a better position to sleep in. Johnny gets up and tip toes to the next room. He bumps into a hot and heavy Sonya.

"You okay babe?" He asked her. Sonya didn't respond with words. Instead she takes him by the collar and pulls him into a hot kiss. Johnny was surprised at first but kisses her back, sliding his tongue down her mouth. Sonya responded by entwining their tongues together. When they separated Sonya grabs his hand and took him to outside where her black Mercedes-Benzes glk-class car was parked. She dug into her pocket to get her keys then opens the back seat of the door. Pushing Johnny in the back seat. After she closest the doors she tackles him again into the seat of the car. She forcefully pulls his pants and boxers down to his knees and starts licking and sucking his cock and balls. Johnny breathing starts to get heavy as he watches his ex-wife suck away at his manhood.

While those two were fucking Takeda was indulging himself in sweet pleasure as he felt his animal instincts growing. Jacqui was now sucking on his balls while messaging his now hard cock.

"Jacqui, get on your back." Takeda ordered her. She does as told and switches positions with Takeda. Takeda smiles down at her as he spreads her legs wide apart than gave her clit a little rub with his tip. Jacqui blushes a little at the feeling of his man hood. Takeda waste no second enter his lover little hole he had entered into the past. She moans at the size of his length and gasps in pleasure as he begins to move not wasting a second. He started out slow, not wanting to hurt her it was only until her walls started to clamp around his cock that he started to thrust into her like the wild dangerous beast he was. Jacqui tries her best to tell him to slow down but he kept pushing her little button inside her that kept making her scream his name then stop. All while this is happening Sonya and Johnny were getting it on in the car to the point it was bouncing off the ground. Johnny was sitting on the sit holding Sonya legs up with both his hands while thrusting into her like he was in his 20s again. Sonya kept moaning Johnny name as if they were newlyweds. The kept panting and moaning that they didn't notice the car windows getting foggy. Inside the house Jax and Cassie were wide awake and staring at the car that was bouncing outside.

"That better not be who I think is in there." Jax says as he cracks his knuckles.

"I hope not, mom just got new seats for the car!" Cassie says. "If Takeda gets anything on those seats my mom will kill me!" Cassie says as she runs out the house but before she could get to the car doors Jax stops.

"What do you thing you! Doing!?"

"Stopping Takeda from making a mess in my mom car!"

"If you scare him he will cum!"

"EW!" Cassie says. "Wait…why does that matter."

"Because that little fuck is in my daughter and the last thing I want is grandkids!" Jax says which makes Cassie look at him weird.

"Well I want grandkids just not now, you get what I'm saying!" He tells her. "We need to get them when the car stops bouncing."

"Wont that mean that their through?"

"No, it means their changing their positions." Jax say.

"So we wait…okay…." Cassie says confused as she watches her mother car bounce up and down.

(Takeda and Jacqui)

"So good! So good!" Jacqui moans as she bounces up and down Takeda length with mercy for the poor ninja under her. She was grinding and bouncing her hips like he was a bouncy house of pleasure and she was the only one in the house. Takeda watches his lover go up and down on him. He opens his mother and spoke four words she never thought she hear from him:

"I love you…Jacqui." Takeda tells her. She stops moving her hips than looks down at him.

"What?" She asked. The ninja below her smiles and repeats:

"I love you, with all my heart. I love you and I need you. I need you more than the earth needs the moon. I love you so much Jacqui." He tells her. Jacqui could feel warm tears falling down her cheeks as a smiles come across her face.

"I love you too Takeda. I love you so much." She says as before she leans down and kisses him. He kisses her back. Takeda then takes the lead and switches the position so now she was back on the bed while Takeda was over her thrusting into her again. This time he went harder and faster while whispering into Jacqui ear:

"I love you, love you, so much…I love you."

(Johnny and Sonya)

"A LITTLE MORE JOHNNY!" She begs as he thrust into her hole again. He was groping and messaging both of her breast while thrusting into her. Sonya walls started to tighten, she could feel her body reaching its peak. She could also feel the veins on Johnny cock twitching like mad crazy meaning he was close too. Sonya moves her hands to the side of the car to get off Johnny cock so he doesn't cum in her. She almost slides it out before he grabs her and pulls her back down on it. She gasps in pleasure when his cock hits her sweet button than thrust into it like crazy. Sonya screams at him:

"Let me go! Your close! I don't want you're cum in me!" Sonya shouted.

"Why not, you love it when I cum in you!" Johnny responded before going faster in her. Struggled a little but that only made easier for Johnny to go deeper till she came. Her body twitches in pleasure as her eyes roll into the back of her head and her tongue hanged out of her mouth while she took deep breathes. Johnny came into her moments later. His cock twitching from release, the feeling made Sonya cum again, mixing their juices inside of her. Her body fell back on him with his cock still inside her. Johnny pulls her head towards him than gently kisses her lips. Sonya kiss back but only for a second because someone opened the door and flashed a flash light in their eyes. They then heard a loud scream and then a loud thump. Poor Cassie, seeing her parents butt naked after sex can really knock you out unconscious.

(Takeda and Jacqui)

Takeda was at his peak, he could feel the blood rushing to the tip of his cock getting ready to explode. He looks down at his lover and says:

"Do you want it in you?" He asked her. She looks up at him and smiles.

"Yes, I want your babies. Give me children!" She shouted at him as she came on his cocks from his rough thrust. Those words made the beast escape its cage and practically attack her flower. Thrusting into like a mad man fighting off an army of monster. The lust and rush coursing through his body and veins was like burning poison. Making him go mad, nothing in the world matter to him at that moment only impregnating Jacqui so that she could be his forever. Then her saw it, Jacqui in front of him wearing a white kimono with yellow pattern roses on it holding a baby in her arms and having a golden ring on her wedding finger. The image made him cum straight into her womb, his sperm could not go anywhere else. Jacqui gasps as she from the feeling of his warm cum entering her womb.

 _She could feel it…his seeds…they were planting themselves in her womb…create a child._

The next minute the two catches their breath but only to be stopped when Jax came into the room with a shot gun in both hands ready to fire at Takeda. The two kids looked at him and said:

" _Oh shit…"_

(2 months later)

Since the celebration party of the victory of mortal kombat everything has been nice and quiet. Expect for Sonya and Jacqui who are now 2 months pregnant. The two were on their way to the doctors to see what their babies' gender was. While all this was happening Johnny and Cassie were going through her old baby stuff to get her things for her mother. Although Cassie wasn't to please to see her parents in the moment she was happy to hear about her soon to be here sibling. Johnny was next to her pulling out some old boxes of baby toys when all of a sudden his cell phone rang. He looks at it and see's it Sonya and answers:

"How was the check up?" He asked, Cassie ears perked up because she knew he was talking to Sonya.

"Good, the doctor was able to do an x-ray scan thingy on the child." Sonya says.

"And?" Johnny asked.

"Were having a son." Sonya says with a small smile on her face. She could hear Johnny shouting on the other line happy. The same way he did when he learned about Cassie. Cassie takes the phone from her father then asked:

"Hey how is Jacqui?" She asked. "Do you know what she is having?"

"Jacqui having twins, a boy and a girl." Sonya says. This make Cassie do her happy dance like her dad.

"I'M GOING TO BE AN AUNT AND A SISTER!" Cassie shouts but it ends quickly when she hears Takeda voice.

"Cassie, I need your help!" He says.

"For?" She asked.

" _Jacqui, she says she doesn't want to see me anymore."_

 _To be continued…._

 _ **Kikkie: thank you for reading plz no bad comment, R &R and tell me what you think and if I should make a chapter two. Thank you for read!**_


	2. RUN AWAY!

"HOW COULD THIS HAD HAPPEN!?" A tall dark skin woman shouts at Jax. It was his wife and the mother to Jacqui, Vera Biggs.

"I don't know it just did alright!" Jax tells his wife in panic. It was late at night and the two parents were discussing about what to do with their daughter because Vera was gone on a business trip for months to come home with the first words from her husband was "Our daughter is knocked up." Jacqui was in her room sleeping.

"How far she is?" Vera asked.

"Two months." Jax answers.

"Too late for an abortion I see." Vera says which shocks her husband a little bit. "What!?" She asked.

"An abortion!? I was just thinking we put the baby up for adoption!" Jax says.

"Even better, we give the child to-" Vera was interrupted by a knock at the front door. She goes to open it and see's Kenshi, Scorpion and Takeda at the door. Her first reaction to this was:

"JACK! YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE!"

(8 minutes later and a cup of tea)

The ninja were having a warm cup of tea with the Biggs down stairs in their living room. Kenshi and Vera were discussing about their children. While all thing was happening Takeda was wondering how to get to Jacqui room without her father notice him.

"With all due respect mister Kenshi, I feel that our daughter too young to get married right now." Vera says.

"Too young, she's 25 almost becoming 26 soon." Takeda says in shock. Kenshi mentally gave him a smack to the back of the head with his telekinesis. Takeda moans in pain.

"I agree with you two, our children are too young to get married and raise children." Kenshi says. Making Takeda drop his tea cup and look at his father confused.

"What!?" Takeda shouts.

"Shh Takeda, the adults are talking!" Kenshi tells his son. He looks back at Vera and spoke. "So what do you plan on doing with the children?"

"I was thinking about giving them to a friend that can't have children." Vera says so calmly not really caring for the reactions she was getting Takeda and her husband who were both shocked. Scorpion was just shaking his head no.

"You two are just assholes." Scorpion says.

"Two assholes that care deeply for their children!" Kenshi responded.

"You didn't go to any of your son's birthday parties, celebration or even his high school graduation!" Scorpion responded. "And even now you denial his existence!"

"I acknowledge my son existence."

"Really…where is he now?" Scorpion asked. The adults looked around them (Kenshi did a telekinesis to find his son presents) and notice Takeda was gone! When Jax got up from his seats he could hear his daughter starting her truck up. All the adults in the room ran outside only to see a red truck driving away leaving behind smoke. Vera stares at the car driving away, not notice a sneaking man dressed in yellow tip-toeing away from the scene but he is grabbed by the shoulder by an extremely pissed off Jax.

(Johnny house)

Takeda and Jacqui went straight for the only place they had a friend at the moment, Cassie. Cassie snuck them into her house past her hungry mother and stressed out father and straight to her room. Once their Cassie asked them:

"What are you two doing here!?" Cassie asked.

"We ran away from home!" Jacqui tells her best friend.

"Why?" Cassie asked.

"Because our parents won't let us be together and I rather fall down a hill then not be with Takeda." Jacqui says.

"You know how stupid you sound right now!?" Cassie asked. "Your father will hunt you down to the deepest pits of hell to bring you back home. And possibly kill Takeda as well!" Cassie tells her.

"Vera wanted her to give the babies away!" Takeda responded.

"That's horrible!" Cassie says. "What are you guys going to do then?"

"Were going to Vegas to get married!" Jacqui says. "Then daddy won't be able to separate us when I move into the clan." Jacqui says right before she give Takeda a kiss.

"Do you have money for the wedding?" Cassie asked.

"Yes, dress, place and hotel has already been paid for." Takeda answers. "Now all we need to do is get there. Since it a 7 hour drive I think it should be easy to get there."

"You're driving 7 hours to Vegas while having ninjas and military on your ass eh?" A voice from being said. The three young adults looked to see Cassie father Johnny Cage standing in the middle of her door way. The three teens went white with fear.

"Daddy…" Cassie slowly says.

"Cassie…" Johnny says closing the door to his daughter room behind him before continuing to speak. "I heard your mother getting a phone call from both Jax and Kenshi. The love birds here are wanted for kidnapping." He points to Jacqui. "Kidnapping of one of our warriors." Points to Takeda. "Kidnapping of a pregnant woman."

"What!?" the couple asked in shock.

"Yep, Sonya has been asked to bring you guys back to your parents if she sees you." Johnny responded.

"So why aren't you telling her we're here?" Takeda asked.

"Kids, I know what it's like to be in love, in fact in still in love to this day with that woman. And if there is one thing you should not fuck with it's a man in love." Johnny says. "Listen if I were you I'd get out of town as soon as possible or at least out this house as soon as possible because if Sonya sees you guys here she will definitely drag your ass's home." Johnny tells them before leaving the room but seconds later he runs up and closes the door.

"You know what!? Let's take a field trip, I'm driving!" Johnny says. The three adults stared for a while before realizing:

"She knows were in the house doesn't she?" Takeda asked.

"Oh yea, and she is also pissed off for another reason." Johnny says. "Cassie, code blonde! BLONDE ALERT!" Johnny shouts. Cassie eyes widen in fear before running to her closest and packing some clothes into her book bag. Johnny runs out the room then comes back in with a suit case full of clothes. Takeda and Jacqui stares in fear of what's going on. They later hear an upset Sonya screaming down stairs:

"JOHNNY! YOU GET YOUR MOVIE ACTING ASS DOWN HERE BEFORE COME UP THERE AND RIP IT OFF YOU!" Sonya shouted.

"Plan blonde!" Johnny shouted before opening Cassie bedroom window and climbing out. Cassie follows her father and so do the couple. When Takeda was next when Sonya kicked Cassie bedroom door down with one blow, even when she pregnant she still a kick ass. Takeda panics:

"Last time I jumped from a window I almost broke my leg!" Takeda shouts. Cassie runs towards the window than shouts:

"Use the force Takeda!" Cassie shouted. "USE THE FORCE!"

"IT'S TELEKINSISE!" Takeda shouts at her.

"Same fucking thing…" Cassie mumbles. She looks back up to him with her hands open up to him. "JUMPS, I'LL CATCH YOU!" Takeda stares down at her as if she lost her mind but he had no choice because he could Sonya glare on him. In fear Takeda jumps straight into Cassie. She takes a small breathe of pain before carrying Takeda in her arms bridal style to the truck. When she dumps him into the back of the truck before hoping in. Johnny starts the engine and drives away, leaving a pissed off Sonya behind them. Jacqui was laughing along the way.

"What's so funny?" Takeda asked.

"Oh nothing just you and Cassie…on video…* laughs*" Jacqui shows him a video she took with her phone of him jumping into Cassie arms. Takeda blushes at the sight.

(On the road)

Takeda, Cassie and Jacquie were all fast asleep. It was pitch black in the desert as they drove Johnny started to remember why he had called a Blonde Alert ( **Blonde alert is an alarm Johnny and Cassie made for Sonya when she was pissed to warn the other of Sonya presence** ).

(7 hours earlier)

Johnny was sitting on the couch talking to his acting manager for his next movie role. Apparently this one had him making a cameo appearance in Mad Max (that would be funny if he was in the movie XD ) and also star in a fantasy movie as a warrior general. Johnny was just nodding his head as his manager spoke not noticing Sonya in the kitchen making herself some tea. When the hot water was down she goes through his tea books to see what to bag to have, when she picks one Johnny put his phone on his shoulder to shout out:

"Sonya! Can you pour me a cup of tea, please?" Johnny says. "Any bag will be fine!" Johnny tells her before going back to talking to his manager. Sonya does as than pics one out of random for him and her. She makes her way to him and gives him his tea. Johnny hangs up his phone and took the tea.

"Thanks babe." Johnny says before taking a sip.

"So a cameo appearance in Mad max huh?" Sonya asked.

"Yea, apparently their continuing on the movie series. They wanted me to play the main villain but I said no so I will get a cameo as an old character in there." Johnny drinks his tea before continuing. "How about you babe, how's work for you?"

"I'm suspended with pay until I have had the child. Just like Cassie." Sonya says with bit of boredom to her voice. This worried Johnny.

"That's a good thing you know, take it easy Sonya, and rest your fists." Johnny tells her but he got was a grunt from the pregnant woman. Johnny finished his tea, he accidently swallowed the bag and bit and laughed at it.

"What tea was this, it taste familiar." Johnny asked as he looks at the tea paper than read: "Jasmine….JASMINE!" Johnny shouted as he got up from his seat. "Shit!" he shouted. Sonya stared at him like he had lost his mind.

"What's wrong?" Sonya asked. Johnny just ignores her as he makes his way to his bedroom. Ignoring Sonya all the way. Sonya picked up his tea bag then examined it. She scans it on her watch to see the ingredients and frankly she was beyond words shock to see what was in it to the point to march right to the bathroom and screamed:

"YOU HAVE SEX DRUGS!? IN THE HOUSE WERE WE RAISED OUR CHILD!?" Sonya shouted.

"You mean the house I RAISED OUR CHILD!?" Johnny shouted back as he covered his crotch area with a towel because he was butt naked about to take a shower. Sonya blushes at the sight of his abs, even if he was old (possible like mid 40s in X, idk know his age but I'm going to say he is in his 40s I apologies if I am wrong) he still had the body of a young man. Sonya quickly gets his abs out of her head and continued.

"Why do you have a jasmine in here!? Have you been screwing other woman!?" Sonya asked.

"No I have not, in fact I haven't been able to do anything now and days but work, fight and raise a daughter unlike some people who avoid the responsibility." Johnny tells her. He then turns on the shower.

"What are you doing?" Sonya asked.

"Running a cold bath, my boner not going to go down for the next hour or so." Johnny says before hoping in and pulling the curtain closed. He goes under the burning ice cold water to relax his now horny body. While he was trying to relax his body, Sonya was stripping down to nothing more but her hair band. She then enter the shower, scaring the living shit out of Johnny. At the same time Cassie came home.

"MOM!? DAD!? IM HOME!" Cassie shouts in the house. Sonya was kissing Johnny like her life deepened on it. Johnny had to tickle her a little to separate from to answer his daughter call.

"I'm taking shower!" Johnny responded to Cassie.

"Okay, I'm going to take a nap, wake me up when dinner ready!" Cassie shouts at her father. She then proceeds straight to her room. She goes to her speakers and turns up some heavy metal music loud as ever then tripped to her under shirt and boxers. She lays in bed while listening to music, listening to the heavy metal music that could propyl destroy an old man's ears. When Sonya heard the music she knew it was fine to attack Johnny and that's what she did. She made him slip to the floor but not hit his head. Johnny looks up at her in fear.

"What are you doing!? Cassie literally next door to us." Johnny says but Sonya ignores him. She gently grinds on his already hard cock. Johnny takes a painful deep breathe. Sonya smiled at him than asked:

"So Johnny…" Sonya started. "How long does this last?"

(An hour later)

"JOHNNY-JOHNNY-JOHNNY-OH MY HEAVEN JOHNNY!" Sonya was shouting on the top of her lungs as her ex-husband was impaling her with his might sword of pleasure with Sonya favorite pose, missionary. The two were kissing, grinding and licking each other without a care in the worlds. Johnny thrust were all that matter to both of them right now. While they were doing it Cassie woke up from her nap by feeling bangs against her bedroom wall. In fear that her parents were fist fighting again she got out of bed then rushed over to her father room only to find her parents having sloppy sex in the middle of the day, this caused her to shout:

"MY EYES! THE PAIN!" Cassie shouted, making her parents stop to look at her. They rushed over to her to check if she was okay (still naked) when Cassie came to her sense she lost them again by seeing her naked parents.

"AHHHHHHH! PUTS SOME PANTS ON FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" Cassie shouted before running into the wall then out the room like the child she is. Johnny and Sonya does as told then go down stairs to talk to their daughter, who at the moment, was taking selfies.

"You okay sweat cake?" Johnny asked her.

"I saw hairy balls penetrating the hole that brought me into this world, DO YOU THINK IM OKAY NOW DADDY!?" Cassie shouted. Sonya rubs her temple as Johnny counsels his daughter. Johnny looks at Sonya but Sonya ignored them to answer a phone call from her commander Jax. Johnny glares at her a little.

"How can she ignore Cassie right now!?" He thought to himself.

(Present)

"Sonya." Johnny thought. "How can someone with a big heart be so selfish?"

(Vegas morning, in the holiday suite)

"VIVA LAS VEGAS!" Cassie shouted out as she took selfies with her phone then sent them to her page so that her 504 views could see (I think that's how many she has) can she what she was doing. Takeda and Jacqui were stretching while Johnny was fast asleep on their master bed. After Cassie has send her pics she went over to the love birds than asked:

"So what now?" Cassie asked.

"We'll im going to go buy my dress while Takeda makes some calls. So let's go Cassie." Jacqui tells her besty. Cassie does as told and follows.

(Bridal shop)

"So Cute! I have to take a picture!" Cassie says before taking picture of Jacqui in her wedding dress. Jacqui was wearing a white long sweat heart mermaid dress with laced rose patterns falling from the back. Even though it was tight around her waist and she was pregnant she looked amazing in it. Jacqui looks in the mirror and blushed at her image for she did not recognized the girl in front of her. She was practically glowing from what she looked like. Cassie was practically losing it in her bride maid dress.

"Oh I'm so excited!" Cassie shouts before taking another selfy but was stopped when an arrow shot the phone right out of her hand. Making both military trained soldiers pull out a gun and point it to the person but then lowered it to it was Jin.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Cassie shouted at him like he was a mad man going on a rampage.

"I am pissed off is what I am! How could you betray them!?" Jin shouts at Cassie.

"Betray?" Jacqui asked her best friend. "What does he mean Cassie?" Cassie opens her mouth to say something but the words didn't come out so Jin said it for her.

"She and Sonya have been planning on crashing the wedding by getting you and Takeda to split up!" Jin tells her. Jacqui looks at her friend with tears falling from her cheeks.

"Is this true? Were you planning against me?" Jacqui asked.

"Jacqui…" Cassie says. "It was for the best, your mom and dad were right about this." Cassie tells them trying her best not to cry herself.

"So you were being a spy basically?" Jacqui asked. "You know, you look just like your mom right now!" Jacqui tells her. She walks away from her friend but not before she bumps shoulders roughly at her as she moves to the dressing room. Cassie looks down to the floor before her vision is blurred out by tears.

(out the store)

"Jacqui please talk to me!" Cassie shouts. Behind the two girls was Jin who at the moment was looking around for any military police nearby.

"What do you want me to say!?" Jacqui asked her. "That you're a horrible person? Or that you're a traitor!? Because those are popping into my head right now!"

"I know you're pissed but I did this for you, you're too young to be a mom! You don't know what you're doing plus you're marring Takeda, a ninja that's fears heights!" Cassie says.

"Cassie just leave me-" Jacqui was cut off my military sirens coming towards her. Jacqui begins to panic.

 _Kikkie: going to leave it here, sorry about the sex scene I wasn't feeling it today but the next chapter I promise things will get heated up (Or at least I'll try) also I may have a sex scene with Jin with another man because he is homosexually (_ _ **omg, first gay character of Mortal Kombat! I'm so happy that they final made one. This shows a lot of improvement in our gaming society and I'm really happy for the creation of Jin. That is my opinion.**_ _) So you have been warned for those who are not_ _comfortable with som loving. Also the next chapter will be the final chapter. Thank you for reading and please leave a comment to tell me your opinion on this but please no bad or improper comments. THANK YOU!_


	3. THE FINAL CHAPTER! or is it?

Kikkie: Finally chapter!

When the young adults heard the sirens they dashed back into the bridal store in a panic. Jacqui mind was racing with things to do.

"Okay…I think were screwed." Jacqui says. She looks around the store one more time before realizing that the place was surrounded by military police. Jacqui was panicking:

"Oh dear god help me please!" Jacqui shouts. Then Jin gets an idea.

"The bathroom, hurry!" Jin orders her. The two rush into the small place.

(Outside)

"Cassie, are you sure my daughter in there!" Jax asked her, or morally ordered her. Behind him was Kenshi, and injured Scorpion, Vera and Sonya. Next to Sonya was a blonde man in a skin tight suite similar to Cassie. They looked around the same age as well.

"Yes she is in there with Jin sir." Cassie says with her head to the ground. She looks as if the world was over to her.

"Good, you are dismissed!" Jax tells her. She nods her head before walking away from the man. The boy next to Sonya walks over to her.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine Tyler, go back to mom side." Cassie tells him. He does as told and goes back to Sonya side. Jax calls on his men to charge into the store.

(Bathroom)

"Oh my heaven your butt is huge!" Jin shouts. He was standing on to of a toilet seat pushing the now stuck in a window Jacqui.

"If I wasn't in a hurry I'd smack you!" Jacqui shouted as she tries to squeeze her butt out through the window. Jin pushes Jacqui big butt through the window but all his efforts were useless. Jacqui was stuck and he was panicking.

"I think we lost." Jin tells her. "Come oh Jacqui, maybe if we go go to them then they wont punish us to hardly."

"Punish **US**?! What did you do!?" Jacqui asked but before Jin could answer a pair of arms grabs Jacqui shoulder then in a second pulls out through the window with ease. Jin sees this then climb through the window as well. When he got to his feet he was shocked to see it was Cassie and the Tyler. Jin blushes deep red. Jacqui pushes Cassie away from her.

"What are you doing here!?" Jacqui asked.

"I tricked my mom!" Cassie says with a happy tune in her voice. "She on the south side of the city!"

"I don't believe that." Jacqui says to Cassie but Cassie smile grows even wider.

"I did, I told mom that you were at the south part of the city. Why do you think I made you leave your phone at the hotel? Your dad is tracking it down." Cassie says. Jacqui eyes widen when she realized.

"He had a tracker on my phone…all this fucking time, and you knew?" Jacqui asked.

"No, not till this very moment but I had a hunch because dad put one in my phones when I was younger." Cassie answered.

"You needed it, you were a crazy teen." Jacqui says, her eyes then widen when she realized. "TAKEDA HAS MY PHONE!" Jacqui shouts.

"Oh shit, to the local bus!" Cassie shouts as she runs to the bus stop.

"What happen to my truck?" Jacqui asked as she ran.

"Your dad took it!" Cassie tells her.

"UGH!" Jacqui screams as she runs.

(Takeda and Johnny)

Takeda was in the washing up for tonight big day. Johnny was playing candy crush on his phone. The two were unaware of the ninja's that surrounded the door outside. Kenshi was the first one to enter the room before the other ninjas. When the door was busted down Johnny goes straight for Kenshi face only to be restrained by 12 ninjas. Kenshi follows Takeda aura to the bathroom only to find an open vent and a candle with the ability to toy with the ninja's telekinesis. Kenshi, out of anger, pulls out his sword then slashes the candle in millions of pieces. Takeda was crawling in the vents wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist as he moves quickly but quietly through the air vents to another room. When he reached another vent hanger he bust it open then falls down **STRAIGHT IN TO THE WOMANS LOCKER ROOM SPA**! The worst part is that his towel got caught on the edge of the vent so that came off too. Woman in the locker room didn't scream, in fact they giggles and laughed at Takeda for his big size of manhood. Takeda blushes as he runs out the room but not before grabbing a bath robe out the way. Five seconds later ninja came through the same vents. All the woman in the room screamed and threw stuff at the men in horror, the ninja's were scared and confused on what to do. Takeda was running full speed through the hallways straight back to his room for two reason:

Johnny!

Clothes.

He didn't take the elevator he took the stairs. When he reached his room he was stun to see his father sitting on the bed waiting for him with his sword on the pillow. Takeda froze.

"Son." Kenshi spoke. "Sit." He orders his son.

"Can I put on a pair of boxers first…" Takeda asked. Kenshi waves his hand to show Takeda "yes". Takeda puts on his clothes then sits next to his father. He had a bad feeling about this but he ignored it, the only thing that was going through his head was:

"Where's Johnny?"

(Jacqui)

"So, why are you in deep shit?" Jacqui asks her friend that was sitting next to her. Jacquie and Jin were sitting together on the local bus in the back while Cassie and Tyler were in the front, watching the doors. Jin blushes deep red.

"I…I had an affair with the head chief commander of the military son." Jin said, making Jacqui eyes widen in shock.

"You had what!?" Jacqui asked in shock.

"I had an affair with him but now its over…"

( flashback)

 **THIS NEXT SCENE WILL CONTAIN MAN ON MAN ACTION, IF YOU ARE NOT A FAN OF THIS PLEASE SCROLL TO THE NEXT BOLD LETTERS.**

It was a nice Tuesday afternoon and Jin was in the military virtual training gym attacking virtual, and made creatures at him for practice. All the while a man was watching him from afar. When the training was over Jin sat down on the floor and took a deep breath of air to calm his tired body down. The man from afar relieves himself to Jin by jumping down from his hiding spot then sneaking up on him. He places his hands on eyes. Jin, out of instinct, grabs the man and throws him to the ground hard. Jin then gasps at what he did. He threw the head chief commander of the military son, Leo Devonic, Jin panics:

"Leo!" Jin shouts before helping him up to his feet. Leo looks at Jin with a little pout. Leo was a well-built young man a fewer inches taller than Jin. He had pitch black hair with royal blue high lights at the tips of his hair. He was wearing black jeans with navy blue shirt that had the military logo on it. On his right leg held a holster and his silver pistol. Leo was third generation Ireland but he didn't seem to have an accent. His eye were dark green with small orange highlights around the pupil. Leo was a top class soldier due to his ability to split himself into (at maximum) 17 copies of himself. Thanks to military science of course, Leo is still human…Kinda.

"How can you hurt your boyfriend like that?" Leo says.

"I am a trained warrior, what do you think was going to happen?"

"A hug!" Leo says right before he trips Jin to the ground by kicking his knee.

"Ow!" Jin shoued making Leo smile.

"Awww what? Is the big ninja angry?" Leo joked.

"For your information this ninja survived more pain then you, have you ever been part of those suicide mission protecting the earth, I don't think so!"

"True but I am the best here."

"Oh really."

"Leo, in fact lets make a bet." Leo tells his boyfriend.

"A bet you say?"

"Yep, I challenge you to a game of catch the flag." Leo tells him. He walks over to the control room to set up the virtual room. The room turns into a monkey bar jungle looking playground with an orange flag at the top of the roof. "First one to get to the flag wins. The loser must do anything the winner wants."

"What do I get if I win?" Jin asked.

"Whatever you want babe." Leo says.

"Good, after this if I win you take on my mission paperwork for a week." Jin tells him.

"Deal!" Leo says before turning on the course, making the lights of all the poles light up. Jin was the first to start as he jumps on pole to pole. Leaving Leo 5 poles behind. Leo starts jumping up as well but then realizes half way up that he wasn't going to win so he so he pulled his gun and shot his lover in the back, making Jin fall down a couple of poles. Leo takes this chance to use his ability to split his body into 3 other Leo's. The two spare Leo's grabs the main Leo and throws him up into the air straight for the flag but he was stopped when Jin attacks him with an arrow to his knee put Leo was able to grab on to the pole that had the flag on it. Jin was preparing to jump but Leo spares come out of nowhere and tackle Jin to the ground. Leo grabs the flag, ending the game. Jin was being restrained by the other two Leo's. The real Leo jumps down from the pole with a huge smile on his face as he walks next to Jin.

"I win."

(Leo bedroom)

"I never agreed to this." Jin tells Leo and his copies. Jin was stripped naked on a Leo bed with 5 Leo's licking and kissing his body. Jin was blushing deep red.

"No, but you agreed to anything I want." Leo tells him before kissing his lips. "Don't worry babe, you've done this before haven't you." Leo tells him.

"Yea but not with **FIVE** of you!" Jin tells him but is stop when another Leo gives him a kiss. Jin separates from this Leo then asked the real one: "Isn't this considered cheating?"

"No." Leo tells him. ( **To make our lives easier I am just going to call Leo clones clone1-clone2-clone3-clone4.** )

"But I do not-AH!" Jin is stopped by clone1 grabbing his whole body then gently laying it on top of himself. Jin blushes even redder at the touch of skin hitting his back. Leo spreads Jin legs far apart giving Leo a nice view of his little shy hole. Jin blushes but Leo smiles. He moves his head down to his hole then starts to lick much to Jin embarrassment. The other clones, already naked, surround Jin with their cocks hovering over his head already hard and sticking up proudly in the air. Jin mouth begins to water at the thought of blowing them all.

"Ah-Stop-AH!" Jin couldn't even get the words out because Leo tongue was wiggling itself inside Jin, oh boy did he have a long tongue. Clone1 was rubbing Jin nipples with both of his hands, making Jin open his mouth to moan but it was plug with a big cock going into it. Clone4 moans at the warmth he was getting out of Jin mouth that it made his veins twitch in Jin mouth. Jin only obeyed and licked the twitching veins as he sucked the rest of the shaft. The other two clones pulled both of Jin hands onto their cocks and made him message them. Jin hands moves up and down their shaft without stopping even for a second while blowing clone4 cock. Leo watches Jin at work as his tongue moves from his hole to his balls then to his cock. Licking his shaft. Jin cock starts to twitches as it hardens. When it was up and hard Clone1 started to lick Jin ear to distract him from Leo pulling out his own cock than entering him hard and rough. Jin moans under his breath.

"Oh babe, you're so tight, feels so good." Leo says before he thrust with all his might into Jin little hole. He does even stop to check on Jin, he just thrust and thrust into him like an animal. Jin moans loudly as clone4 cock leaves his mouth but only to be replaced by clone 2 cock. Clone4 just taps his cock gently on Jin cheeks while clone3 was enjoying his hand job. Jin felt like his body was in a land filled with pleasure and it felt terrible to him to get this feeling from a man he loved. What would his teacher say to him if he saw him doing this? Jin face turns as red an apple, this made all the Leo smile. Clone1 chuckles before entering Jin himself, Jin walls begin to twitch at the feeling of two cocks in his body. Jin screams at feeling of what was going on with his body.

"Monks, forgive me please…" Jin thought when his mouth takes clone3 cock into his mouth and began to suck it. All the clones were close.

"You're so hot Jin." Clone1 says. "Sucking cocks like a pro. Mmmm I think I need to make you mine permittly."

"I love that idea." Leo says as he thrust even further into Jin body. Jin body twitches before cumming all over his lover abs. the pressure coming from Jin walls made Leo and all of his clones cum on and in Jin. Clone2-3-4 came on Jin and in his mouth. Covering his face with white stick goo. Jin blushes at the feeling of the warm liquids hitting his face. His tongue even stuck out of his mouth and licks clone3 dead cock clean of its cum, he does the same to the others.

 **THE SCENE IS OVER**

Jin was lying on Leo bed naked and still cover in his cum just thinking about what just happen to him. Leo was sitting next to him smoking a cigerrate.

"I can't believe I did that, if the monks knew they would disown me from the clan." Jin says making Leo feel bad.

"If that happens I will take you in." Leo says.

"You will?" Jin responded.

"Why wouldn't I? I do anything for you Jin. I love you." Leo tells Jin. Jin smiles.

"I love you too." Jin responded. "But no more gangbangs!"

"Awww come on babe, it wasn't that bad." Leo says. He then kisses Jin on the cheek making Jin giggle. Leo then started to tickle him, this caused Jin to tickle him back in a tickle fight. Jin tackles him to the ground and turns his body over so that he was on top of Leo and Leo was on the bottom losing the tickle fight, not even noticing his father walking into his room. When he did though he literally kicks Jin off him and looks at his father.

"Commander Timothy! This isn't what it looks like!" Leo salutes his father.

"What the hell is it then?" Timothy asked.

"A one night stands sir…with a nobody that tricked me into bed." Leo says. Jin eyes widen at what Leo says. Leo doesn't even look at Jin.

"You sick twisted man how dare you seduce my son!" Timothy screams at Jin. Jin begins to grab his clothes, not even making eye contact to Leo. When all his clothes and gear was in his hands he ran out the room. Leaving the two behind him.

(End of Flashback)

Jacqui stares at Jin with tears in her eyes (She didn't hear the sex scene that was just for you guys) at what happen to Jin.

"So he just told you he loved you then told his father you were no one to him? That horrible asshole!" Jacqui says. Before Jin could respond to her comment the bus stopped at the hotel Takeda was in. Jacqui was the first to jump out of her seat but was shocked to see what had happen to Takeda when she reached the hotel room. He was nowhere to be found, only Kenshi was there with blood on his hands and Takeda head band in his hands. Jacqui eyes widen in fear when she realized what had happened…

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kikkie: uh-oh, I wonder what happen to Takeda! End of part one of 2! I hope u enjoyed it!


	4. Is this really the END?

"What did you do to Takeda?" Jacqui asked Kenshi. Kenshi sighs before putting his sword to the ground. He looks at Jacqui.

"Jacqui, daughter of Jax, I wanted to give you my blessing, I want you to marry Takeda and bare many children and-" Before he could finish Takeda came out of the bathroom fully clothed and bloody but he seemed to not have any cuts or bruises. Jacqui runs over to him and checks his body to see if he was injured but he was 100% fine. Jacqui hugs him.

"Baby, are you alright!?" Jacqui asked.

"Yea I'm fine." Takeda says hugging Jacqui. "Dad and I had a talk and he was just giving us his for our marriage blessings. How was your day?" Takeda asked. In the corner of her head Jacqui notice a sweat slowing seeping down his hair. Jacqui stares at him.

"What's wrong?" Jacqui asked.

"Well…"Takeda points to the bed where Kenshi WAS but was replaced by Scorpion and a knocked out Kenshi. Jacqui eye widen in confusion and fear.

"What the hell?" Jacqui asked.

"Yea you were talking to scorpain…" Takeda says then explanins.

(An hour earlier)

"Takeda I cannot allow you to marry Jacqui." Kenshi tells his son while Takeda puts on a pair of new boxers from his bag that he took with him when he ran away from home.

"Why not?" Takeda asked.

"Jacqui is a…what shall I say…eh…" Kenshi tries to find the words but then decided to say it bluntly:

"I wanted you to marry a woman from the clan not a dark skin woman!" Kenshi shouted.

"Racist!" Takeda shouted at his father.

"I am not racist I am being serious right now! I want the blood of the clan to stay pure!"

"What do you mean by that!?"

"If you marry someone that is not from the clan then others will want to marry out the clan then the blood will no longer be pure!" Kenshi shouted at his son.

"That's why I can't marry Jacqui!? Because you want the clan to stay pure!? The clan us practically destroyed as it is and you don't want me to marry to marry to reproduce!" Takeda shouted. "Oh my gosh my head hurts from what you said!"

"I am glad you understand now pack your things we are leaving!" Kenshi says. Takeda was about to yell at his father when all of a sudden Scorpion came into the room holding a red bag in his hand. Kenshi sensed the man precences.

"Scorpion?" Kenshi asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to support Takeda, unlike someone…" Scorpoin says.

"I support my son for what he wants to do, I just will not allow him to marry outside of the clan." Kenshi says.

"Our clan only has 12 females in it out of 71 people, and half of those girls aren't even the age of marriage." Scorpoin says.

"Well then our clan must go down in size then." Kenshi says.

"I WANT GRANDKIDS!" Scorpion shouted at Kenshi before smacking his friend in the face with fainting powered. Kenshi falls to the ground hard. Scorpion then grans Kenshi by his legs and then drags him to the closet. When he opens the door Johnny unconscious body fell out of it. This scared Takeda.

"Johnny!" Takeda runs to his side to see if the old man was alright, Johnny was just sleeping. Scorpain continues to drag Scorpion to the closet. When in he was in he locks the blind man in.

"Why are we locking father in the closet master?" Takeda asked.

"Because your father is close minded and I consider you my son and I want grandchildren!" Scorpion shouted.

(Present)

"So your dad in the closet and…" Jacqui was about to question this but she decided to go along with the story. She looks to the reader and shakes her head in shame before continuing with the plot line of this story.

"So what now?" Jacqui asked.

"You two will wed." Scorpion says.

"Finally, the wedding in…" Takeda looks at his watch. "23 hours." Takeda say before realizing. "Oh my god, were not supposed to be together right now!"

"Takeda you don't belive in that stuff do you?" Jacqui asked.

"I do! I will see you tomorrow night." Takeda tells his soon to be wife before leaving the room with his master, leaving Jacqui and a knocked out Kenshi in the room by themselves.

(Party time! Bachelorette)

Jacqui and Cassie were in the spa next door to the hotel room getting messages. They were both wearing white robes and had avocado on their faces and cucumbers on their eyes.

"This is nice." Jacqui says.

"Yea, finally some peace and quiet away from the world." Cassie says. The two just sit in the quite, silent, dull room for about 5 minutes before:

"Okay this is too boring!" Jacqui snaps.

"Agreed! We need to have some fun, bet you the guys are propyl at a strip club right now putting singles in some g-strings!" Cassie says.

"No they are at the laser tag arcade playing around." Jacqui says as she looks at a picture sent to her by Takeda five minutes ago. Cassie looks at it laugh because her dad was in the background getting shot at by blue laser.

"Well their having fun, I suggest we go to a bar!" Cassie says.

"I can't drink I'm pregnant remember." Jacqui reminds her friend.

"We'll find one that sell soda, come on!" Cassie says as she gets up from where she was sitting. Jacqui follows her.

(Takeda)

"LASER TAG!" Takeda shouted before shooting the blue team. Johnny was out of the arena because he had gotten shot 20 times by kids. He sat at their table and ordered in pizza. Jin and Tyler were climbing the obstacle course in the area, so far the two were beating 9 other guys and it was easy. Takeda was playing around when he got shot by the enemy. Takeda laughs a bit before leaving the arena and heading out to where Johnny was.

"I suck at shooting." Takeda says.

"You and I both kid." Johnny tells him. Takeda chuckles before noticing a giant sign on the wall that was brighter than the sun in a human's eye. Takeda looks at the sign then reads out loud:

"All paid trip round tickets to Brazil for 2! Hotel and locations paid as well for the winners of the annual laser tag compition on May 29!" Takeda then realizes. "THAT'S TODAY!"

"Your point?" Johnny asked.

"Jacqui always wanted to see Brazil! This would be the perfect honeymoon gift for her!"

"Isn't the groom parents supposed to pay for the honeymoon?"

"Yes but my father does like the idea of me marrying a black woman."

"What?" Johnny asked in question. Takeda changes the subject quickly.

"You know who is good at shooting though, Erron Black!" Takeda says.

"The old west kid? He's here in Vegas?" Johnny asked.

"Yea it was on Cassie facebook. He's here for a gun tournament but is got canceled." Takeda says.

"And?" Johnny asked.

"And I am going to get me those tickets!" Takeda says as he pulls out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Johnny asked.

"Contacting Erron Black."

(Sonya)

Sonya was in her 5 star hotel room alone in her luxury room doing paper work until her phone started to ring. She looks at the phone and sees that her daughter had a message from Erron black. Sonya had put a spying code on Cassie page so she would see her messages and see if she was doing bad or good in her life since Sonya couldn't be in her life all the time. She saw Cassie talking to Erron but it didn't seem like her until she read everything:

Cassie- Hey Erron buddy how are you?

Erron-Cassie?

Cassie- Actually its Takeda, I ask Cassie if I could use her page to contact you.

Erron- oh, why are you talking to me?

Cassie- long story short I need your gun slinging skills.

Erron-for?

Cassie- a tournament that will help me in the nearby future.

Erron- And what if I help you?

Cassie- I know you have a crush on Cassie, help me and I promise you at least one date with her.

Erron- how do you know I liked her!?

Cassie- Jacqui and I are the ones who burned all your naked picture of her last month. Dude you owe me one!

Erron- *sigh* fine but you better keep your promise about Cassie!

Cassie-I will! Met me at the Laser tag Arcade on sw 45 Rosemary Street.

Erron- be there in an hour.

(Conversation end)

Sonya closes her phone and jumps out of bed before suddenly have a slight pain in her stomach. She looks down at her tummy.

"Sorry baby, mommy keeps forgetting she has you." Sonya says as she rubs her belly.

(Jin)

Takeda and Johnny wait for Erron by the front doors of the arcade while Jin and Tyler ate pizza.

"So, what are you exactly?" Tyler asked making Jin look at him weird.

"What?" Jin asked.

"Cassie tells me your from another universe or something, does that make you an alien?" Tyler asked.

"No, I'm human." Jin tells the boy, seeing now why everyone called Tyler and Cassie twins at HQ. Tyler moves towards Jin then gently sticks his tongue into his ear. Jin training kicks in, causing him to kick Tyler off his chair straight to the ground with a loud noise. Jin looks down at the blonde boy with rosey red cheeks.

"Don't every do that!" Jin says, or morally warned. Tyler chuckles before getting back on his seat. He leans into Jin then spoke in a voice that Jin to well.

"Is that anyway to treat your boyfriend" Tyler asked, making Jin eyes widen in shock. Tyler the puts his hand under the fabric of his clothes then pulls off a skin mask reviling himself. Jin almost fainted at what he just saw.

"Oh my…" Jin says.

"I know, that mask was hot!" Leo says. Jin slaps Leo face cheek.

"Ow…" Leo says.

"Why are you dress like another person!? WHY ARE YOU HERE!?" Jin asked.

"Because I missed you and I felt horrible for what I did to you."

"You should feel horrible! I was put on probation without pay because of you!" Jin says.

"I know and I so sorry, but those three days when you were gone made me realizes that I can't live without you!"

"So?"

"So I want to be with you!"

"So you…became a blonde."

"I told my dad first about my feels and he threaten to lock me away in a closet."

"Oh…."

"So…will you take me back babe?"

"Fine." Jin sighed knowing he couldn't win a fair fight with Leo. Eroon black walks past them with Takeda behind him. Johnny had went to the bathroom.

(Jacqui)

Cassie and Jacqui were dancing in a rave night club with their bodies covered in paint that made them glow in the room like many other dancers. Cassie was drunk out of her mind while Jacqui was enjoying the music. By the time the two girls left the club Cassie was wasted beyond words, she was even puking on the streets as the two girls tried to walk home. Jacqui was able to handle her until Cassie flung herself to the ground. She then started to laugh.

"Cassie!" Jacqui shouted running to her friend side. Cassie begins to laugh as Jacqui tries to get her to her feet. When she did she heard a voice from the distance where she was, she looks over her shoulder and saw Sonya in a truck coming their way. Jacqui throws Cassie over her shoulder then started running.

(Takeda)

Takeda was jumping up and down holding two papers in his hand with at least 34 guys behind him crying. Erron and Takeda won the tournament within an hour thanks to Erron fabulous shooting skills. Erron was biting onto some slice of pizza, ignoring the two men making out and the sleeping old man next to him. Takeda makes his over to the table, he also ignores the love couple. The two begin to talk about plans on how to get Cassie with Erron when all of a sudden Jacqui burst through the front door with Cassie on her back. She looked terrified. Takeda runs to her while Erron rallies the troops.

"What is wrong!?" He asked his fiancé.

"My dad right behind me!" Jacqui says. Takeda eyes widen before grabbing her arms and running to the back of the arcade with the others behind them. they ran to the janators closet, Johnny stares at his daughter.

"What did you do to my cucumber!?" Johnny shouted like a worried and scaried father.

"She wasted she will be fine!" Jacqui says before giving Cassie over to Johnny.

"This is getting out of hand, Jacqui I think we need to do something risky!" Takeda says, making Jacqui look at him weird.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean is we need to get married now and run away for good." Takeda pulls out the brazil tickets from his pocket.

"Where did you get those?" Jacqui asked.

"We won them in a game." Erron answered. Jacqui looks straight into his eyes then asked:

"Are you sure you're ready to do this?" Jacqui asked.

"I am ready to do anything as long as I am with you. I'll leave my clan, I give up my ways, I'll do anything as long as I am with you." Takeda tells her. Jacqui nods her head.

"Then let's get married!" Jacqui says.

"I saw a wedding elvis joint a couple of blocks from here!" Jin says.

"Then let's go!" Leo says in a happy tune then suddenly realized: "How are we going to get out of this place, Sonya here?" Johnny nods his head before hearing Sonya walk into the arcade wearing her normal black leather skin tight clothes. Johnny had a plan form into his in a second.

(Johnny)

Johnny walks out of the closet with a small stain of puke on his shoulder, leaving the kids in the closet. He walks over to Sonya and kicks her back, making Sonya jump a few feet but not falling. She looks back at Johnny pissed off.

"What the hell was that for!?" Sonya shouted. All her attention was on Johnny at that very moment. Johnny gets on one leg and starts to sing:

 _Love, don't ever change the way you are_

 _You light the sky just like a star_

 _I don't care what you see_

 _You're beautiful to me_

 _Oh_

 _She, she never gets it right_

 _And it feels like rain on a perfect night_

 _And I, I'd be a hand to hold_

 _You can push me hard, but I won't let go_

 _Time and time again we're going back to the start_

 _And I try and try again to bring some light to the dark_

 _You know every day's a battle and it tears her apart_

 _But, don't you cry,_

 _My love don't ever change the way you are_

 _You light the sky just like a star_

 _I don't care what you see_

 _You're beautiful to me_

Johnny stops singing, leaving a confused and a little scared Sonya staring down at him. Not noticing the young adults already out the door. Sonya just round house kicked Johnny in the face.

"How dare you sing my favorite Christina Augela song!" Sonya shouted before walking into the closet to get the kids only to find her daughter sleeping on a giant bag of cow manure. She also notice that the kids were gone, this made her scream in anger.

(Altair)

The two young teens were standing front of a alter holding hands and looking into each other eyes. Erron, Jin and Leo were sitting down watching this happy event while Elvis the priest was reading their vows. Before Elvis could finish his sentence on how god has blessed them, Jacqui father and the military bombed the door. Takeda and Jacqui were about to sprint for the window when Takeda clan burst through their escape window with Kenshi leading the pack. The two were cornered to a wall with sword and guns pointed at them. Takeda snaps:

"That's is it!" He shouted before pulling out his sword about to kill everyone when Jacqui stopped him. Takeda looks at her shocked, Jacqui had tears coming down her eyes.

"Takeda…its over." Jacqui tells him. Takeda eyes widen in shock.

"What?"

(The end…or is it?)

Kikkie: lol gotcha! I'm not going to end this story just yet! Plz r&r and thank you for reading!


	5. The end, FOR REAL THIS TIME!

7 months had passed since Takeda and Jacqui had broken up. Any minute Jacqui would have to give birth to her children then give them up to a stranger, Jacqui was miserable. She was in her bedroom in her parents' house lying on her bed with her curtains closed and the lights turned off, creating an artificial darkness in her room. Her stomach was the size of a bolder and it looked to be ready to bring life into the world soon but she didn't care. Her life was meaningless now to the point she did not care for the children within, much to her father worry. Jax and Vera were down stairs talking amongst themselves when Jax turned on the TV to a football game. He smiles and shouted:

"Jacqui! Your favorite team is on right now!" Jax shouted but did not get a response from her. Vera sighs then says:

"She needs help." Vera says as she felt her heart sunk. "I can't stand to look at her like this anymore. Call her friend, whats her name?"

"Cassie?" Jax asked.

"Yea!" Vera answered.

"She cant be here right now Sonya giving birth today remember? We were supposed to meet her at the hospital in an hour." Jax says.

"Oh yea, you get Jacqui and I'll get out gift." Vera tells her husband.

(Takeda)

"TAKEDA COME OUT OF THIS ROOM RIGHT NOW!" Scorpion shouted while banging his fist into Takeda bedroom door. Takeda was also lying down on his bed with the covers over his head. After Jacqui called off their relationship Takeda tried his hardest to get his mind off her but no matter what he did Jacqui was always on his mind none stop to the point his body was a walking cloud of depression and misery, much to his father annoyance. Kenshi walks up behind Scorpion.

"Let me try." He tells the man. Kenshi puts his hand on his head then uses his telekinies to push Takeda out the bed with a strong push. Takeda, still too depressed to do anything, gets back on the bed but only to stop when Kenshi talks to him:

"Takeda we must be going, Johnny has invited us to see the birthing of his son." Kenshi says.

"I don't want to go…" Takeda tells him.

"You need to go now get dress!" Kenshi tells him right before pushing Takeda body towards his closet. Takeda sighs as his father throws clothes to him. Takeda starts to get dressed.

(Hosipital)

"Awww he's so cute!" Cassie squeals. Just moments ago Sonya had just given birth to her first son Johnny Cage Junior. Johnny Jr was being hold by his big sister, the baby seem to have Johnny looks more than Sonya but he did inherited her blue eyes (I think she has blue eyes). The baby was sleeping, not noticing Cassie making faces at him. Johnny walks over to Cassie then kisses her on the forehead then looking at his son.

"I'm blessed." He says. Cassie smiles, just then Vera and Jax walks into the room with gifts for the baby and Sonya. Behind them was a miserable looking Jacqui trying her best to smile but nothing came out of her. Cassie walks over to her and gives her Johnny Jr to hold, Jacqui takes the baby. She just looks at the baby and sighs, Johnny Jr started to cry from the negative energy coming from Jacqui.

"Oh dear." Vera says right before she takes the baby away from Jacqui. Jacqui looks away then sits down at the corner of the room. Vera and Jax started to talk to Johnny and Sonya, ignoring their depressed pregnant daughter. Cassie looks over at her friend before noticing a man with a blind folder on in the hallway coming their way holding gifts in their hands. Cassia smiles as an idea pops into her head. She walks out of the room and welcomes the ninjas.

"Hello ninjas!" Cassie says. "Umm can I borrow Takeda for moment, my mom needs her therebic pillow that's in the trunk of my car and the door a little jam so Takeda!" Cassie says before taking Takeda hand and leading him out the hospital. Kenshi and Scorpion pay her no mind as they entered the hospital room. Vera and Kenshi glare at each other, the aura in the room went from nice and happy to death. Jacqui almost choked when she sense glares going around the room.

"Well if it isn't the ninjas that raped an impregnated my daughter." Vera says. "Tell me, have you kidnapped any other young girls to supply your clan name?"

"No, has your daughter seduced and screwed another poor innocent man?" Kenshi asked. Both Jax and Scorpion sigh knowing we this will be going. Jacqui got a text from Cassie to met her in the parking lot. Jacqui does as asked then makes her way to where Cassie told her where she be only to find Takeda trying his best to open Sonya trunk open but he stops when he saw Jacqui in the corner of his eyes. He stopped what he was doing and looked straight at her. Even with her stomach the size of a boulder she was gourges, her hair was no long her in braids but in a ponytail and her skin practically glowed in the small sunlight that was peaking in the building. Jacqui blushes at his staring then spoke:

"How have you been Takeda?" Jacqui asked.

"I have been fine…" Takeda says still looking into her beautiful eyes. He walks up to her but stops midway when she flinched a little. Takeda stares at her.

"Takeda…" Jacqui silently says. "I'm really sorry for what happened in Vegas." Takeda looks down remembering as well.

(Vegas)

"What?" Takeda asked, Jacqui just asked to break up with him. The two were surrounded by military and ninja that looked to be ready to slash them into millions of pieces.

"I want to call it off." Jacqui tells him. "I'm tired of running away from all these people." Jacqui tells Takeda, she then walks over to her father that hugs her. Takeda was about to chase her but his clan of ninjas stopped him from doing so.

"Jacqui!" Takeda shouted but she ignores him as she leaves the room, Cassie and Erron follow. Jin and Leo were going to follow but Leo father came into the wedding chapel, scaring the living shit out of the two.

"Leo!" Commander Timothy shouted at his son. Leo froze and Jin stares.

"Yes father…" Leo asked.

"Get away from that man right NOW!" Timothy shouted at his son. Leo froze in place where he was standing, he was too scared to move.

"LEO!" Timmothy shout but Leo stood his ground.

"I'm not going dad." Leo spoke, making his father upset.

"Fine! If you want to stay here in this pit of sin then stay. If you want to live a normal life and not be judge by society and your family you know where I will be." And with that Timothy left the chapel.

(Present)

Takeda gaze off in the flashback that he didn't notice Jacqui was so close to him. When Takeda notice he was caught off surprised when Jacqui gets on her tippy toes then kissed him straight on his lips. It was a gently kiss that turned heated when Takeda pushes his head forward and shoves his tongue into her mouth. Jacqui pushes him off her body and started to take deep breaths.

"Takeda we cant-" She was cut off when Takeda leans in to kiss her again. His arms wrapped around her body, pulling it in to his, grinding each other. Takeda couldn't help himself, but Jacqui could when she kicked his knee, causing him to fall on the ground hard. Jacqui gasps as she helps him up to his feet.

"I'm so sorry!" Jacqui says but Takeda does not respond. Instead he sits down at the edge of the car.

"My god your feet are made of metal." Takeda says. He then looks at her and smiles, Jacqui smiles back at him with a small giggle that came out of her mouth. She walks over to him then hugs him, he hugs her back tightly not realizing she pregnant until he felt something wet touch his legs. Both Jacqui and Takeda saw Jacqui standing in a puddle. Takeda and Jacqui gasped then rushed back into Sonya room to find Vera and Kenshi being held back from killing each other (Although Kenshi would win). Only Cassie notice her friend wet clothes and panic. Jacqui screams in pain, alerting everyone else in the room that her water had broke and that she was going into labor.

"Jacqui!" Cassie shouted before grabbing her hand then drags her to the front of the desk. Once there nurses and doctors strip her down and puts her in a room. They then wait for Jacqui contractions to be done. Takeda was by her side as she screams and holds onto his hand for dear life, she may had broken a bone or two but he did not care. He did care when Vera and Kenshi were fighting each other to get through the door. Takeda could sense some hostility when they entered the room, much to his annoyance.

"Takeda get your things we are leaving!" Kenshi shouted at him. Takeda stood his ground until Vera bud in.

"Young man your father told you to leave so leave!" Vera shouted but Takeda did not move an inch, he didn't even let go of Jacqui hand. Kenshi was getting upset.

"Takeda we must leave right now!" Kenshi order but Takeda did not respond to his father, making the blind man upset.

"TAKEDA GET YOUR THINGS AND-NO!" Kenshi was cut off when his son stopped him in a fit of rage. Even though he was blind he could see Takeda fierce eyes. This upseted Kenshi.

"You do not raise your voice at me!" Kenshi says. "I am your father and I am trying to do my best in helping you here."

"Helping me?" Takeda asked as if his father had lost his mind.

"I don't want you to make the same mistake I did!" Kenshi says. Vera looks at the man as if he had lost his mind as well.

"Mistake?" Takeda asked. "I'm a mistake to you?"

"Takeda I didn't mean it like that."

"Well what did you mean it by then?"

"I meant it not in the way you think…the words came out wrong."

"Wrong? You said it crystal clear, I was a mistake…well since I am a mistake then I should not be your problem then."

"Takeda I didn't mean it like that."

"What did you mean by it then?" Takeda asked, Kenshi sighed before continuing.

"I had made a lot of mistake in my past and I regret some of them especially the ones I couldn't fix, but I didn't mean to call you a mistake I just…"

"Didn't mean it like that!? You just said I was a mistake! WHAT KIND HUH!?" Takeda shouted at his father with angry tears running down his cheeks. "Mistake huh!? Tell me dad? TELL ME! BECAUSE I WANT TO KNOW!"

"Takeda, you will not raise your voice at me!"

"Why not!? You can't stand the fact that you couldn't fix the mistake!?" Takeda says, making Kenshi look down to the ground. " You know what dad-wait I mean Kenshi, if I leave Jacqui now then **I will** be making a mistake and I'm sorry but…I just can't do that. Unlike some people I take responsibilities for my actions. So get out of my sight!" Takeda tells him, before Kenshi could respond Jacqui screams and gives Takeda hand a death squeeze, making him moan in pain. In that small second of screaming Kenshi leaving the room. Vera follow him till he stops. He leans up against a wall and begins to do something no other man thought to see him do. He begins to cry. Vera gently puts a hand on his shoulder to ease his pain.

"I know how you feel…" She says softly.

"Do you now? The only thing that I love in this world hates me." Kenshi says. "I just…"

"You just what?" Vera asked.

"I just want to make him happy. I know that I am a horrible father. Those words that he spoke to me were words I deserved." Kenshi says.

"Have you ever thought about trying to fix some of these issues?" Vera asked, making Kenshi look at her weird.

"We ninjas are trained to keep our feelings in." Kenshi says.

"Your son seems not to think that." Vera says.

"Scorpion raised him more towards the American way than any of his other students." Kenshi says. Before Vera could respond she notice two doctors running into Jacqui room and kicking Takeda out. Takeda hands were covered in blood. Vera eyes widen as Takeda falls to the ground and begin to cry up against the wall. Vera walks over to Takeda.

"What happen!?" Vera asked.

"I don't know, she started to scream and blood started to come out of her…" Takeda says as the tears started to flow down his cheeks. Vera tried to get into Jacqui room but the doctors refuse to let her in so she ran to find Jax, leaving Takeda by himself in tears. Kenshi walks over to his so, he gently puts his hand on his son head and rubs it. Takeda cries become louder as when he heard Jacqui scream in pain. Vera and Jax then come running back to aid their daughter but they still couldn't enter the room. A doctor comes out of the room with hand drenched in blood. She tells the worried group to go to the lobby and they do as told, Jax help Takeda onto his feet as they walked to the lobby.

(An hour later)

Everyone expect for Sonya and Johnny Jr were waiting in the lobby for Jacqui results. Cassie and Takeda were walking around the room trying to get their minds off Jacqui but nothing seem to work, Vera was holding onto her husband hand trying to stay calm, Kenshi and Johnny were talking amongst themselves. In a minute a doctor came out with his shirt covered in blood. Takeda was the first to rush to him and asked if Jacqui was fine but the doctor did not bring good news.

"the children are fine but the mother in not.' The doctor tells the young father. Vera falls to the grpund and cries as Jax walks over to the doctor then asked:

"Whats wrong?" Jax asked.

"Well she during her pregnancy her inner walls seem to have ripped, we had to perform a C-section in order to get the children but the rip seems to not have heal fully."

"What does that mean?" Cassie asked.

"It means that she needs a blood transfer to give her wound time to heal." The doctor says.

"Then give her some blood!" Jax order but the doctor looks down.

"She is type O…we don't have that kind of blood here." The doctor says, making everyone in the room go silent. Takeda could feel his heart sink to the floor and possible further when he realized the love of his life would die and there was nothing he could do about it. He looks around the room to see that Cassie, Vera and Jaxs had the same facial expression as him until:

"I have type O blood." Kenshi spoke, making everyone in the room stare at him. The doctor sighs before taking Kenshi into the same room Jacqui was in. the doctor sits Kenshi down and begins to inject the man arm with a need that had a small tube at the end, on the other end of it was Jacqui sleeping body. She looked pale and near to death, the doctor gentle lay Kenshi down on the bed, he could feel his blood coming out of his arm and it going into Jacqui arm. The others were forced to wait in the lobby till it was done. The doctor watches the two for a few seconds, noticing nothing was happening the doctor left the room, leaving them alone. Kenshi looks at Jacqui, he could sense her energy leaving her body so he to talk to her:

"This is the first time we were in the same room without someone else here…I'm so sorry it was under these surcomsantions." Kenshi says but did not sense Jacqui move at all so he continued. "I remembered the first time Takeda told me about you. He told me that a young girl sat with at lunch his 7th or 8th day in the army. He told me that this girl was the most beautiful thing he ever saw, he also told me that she pity him for having no friends for she had only one friend and thought it be a waste not to have more. He tells me the next day that she would not leave him alone and that she forced him to take picture with her and friend." Kenshi says, he felt his head becoming lighter but he still continued. "It made me feel happy knowing that he was happy without me being around him but at the same time it made me sad because then Takeda would leave me. The mere thought of being alone at first was fine but now my life is nothing more but a path of loneliness and Takeda was my only companion. But now I know that it's time to let him go. And if you die then I can't let him go, so please wake up. I need you to be with him, I need to know that he has someone by his side during this moment in his life because he doesn't need me, he doesn't want me anymore. So Please Jacqui wake up and be there for my son side, if not for him then for me." Kenshi begged but nothing came out of Jacqui. Kenshi felt a warm tear fall down his cheek.

"For the record, Takeda came running to me for a selfy." Jacqui spoke with a smile on her face. Kenshi felt his heart rise into the heavens when she spoke. Jacqui giggles.

(An hour later)

"Oh my god they are so cute!" Cassie says with sparkles in her eyes as she looks down to Takeda and Jacqui twins. The twins looked like ferternal twins because the girl was black and the boy was white, much to Jax disappoment. They both seem to have light brown hair from Takeda but brown eyes from Jacqui. Takeda was holding their son while Jacqui was holding their daughter.

"Oh, what shall we name!?" Vera asked her daughter. Jacqui smiles before answering:

"We decided to name them after people we love, so our son name shall be Jack and our daughter name shall be Suchin." Jacqui says, making Kenshi smile and Jax fist pump in the air. Scorpion walks into the room and sees the children. He then leaves the room to start cheering in the hall ways, scaring almost everyone that crossed his path.

(8 months later)

Takeda was standing in front of the clan secrete of wisdom and happiness dressed up in the finest robes from his clan. Behind him was Jin and his father Kenshi dressed in a similar style. Takeda and his pals were in the fruit garden of his clan land right in the middle of the raining petals. Friends, family and clans people were watching. Their eyes then goes from Takeda to a beautiful woman in white walking towards him with a taller man next to her with a metal arm. Jacqui looked like an angel that fell straight out of heaven. When Jacqui was next to Takeda she tries to let go of her father grip but he wouldn't let her go. It was only when she kicks his knee is when he lets go of her and the wedding continued. The man in front of them was a priest and behind him was the clan priest, because of their different ways they could not decide on what to do so they decided to combine their ways, much to Vera annoyance but she ignored it. Cassie was standing next to Jacqui holding her sash because her kimono was big on her. As the priest started the room goes quite.

(An hour later)

Everyone was in the clan spring room that held celebrations, Takeda and Jacqui were holding and kissing their babies one more time before giving them to the care mother of the clan. The clan mother cares for the children and babies of the clan whenever their parents left for a mission or anything. Jacqui hands shook as she gives the lady her children, the old lady before them smiles at her as she takes the sleeping babies then gently put them in a cradle. Takeda takes Jacqui's left hand then leads her out the room right after he says night to the care mother. The two then head to where the party was. They were welcomed by all when they entered and was dragged onto the dance floor. Takeda and Jacqui had no choice but to dance the night away. In the corner of the room Cassie and Erron taking selfy at the wedding. Sonya just got an alert on her phone, she was sitting next to Johnny, who was bottle feeding their son. Sonya looks at her phone to see Cassie had just change something on her status:

Cassie Cage

Age: 25

Hair: blonde

Job: military special force

Relationship: Taken by Erron Black.

Sonya eyes widen in fear and shock at the same time as she rises from her chair and leaves the table in search of her daughter. Jin was eating his food and talking to Kitana and Leo about the food supply for her home town. Kenshi and Scorpion were discussing on how to train the twins when they get older. Jacqui and Takeda dancing stops when Jax accidently breaks a glass when he meant to make noise to gain people attention. Everyone looks at him:

"Friends, colegs and family! Today is a beautiful day!" Jaxs says, making Takeda and Jacqui stare. In the corner of Takeda left eye he saw Cassie and Erron sneak out of the room so he decided to grab his wife hand and drags her out the room when no one was looking. The two make their way outside to where they were wed to see Cassie and Erron making out. Takeda and Jacqui then heads to the limo parked outside. The driver was inside drinking coffee so the two had a few minutes alone. Once in the car, Jacqui kissed her husband. He kisses her back with passion and love. They stopped for air then looked into eah other's eyes before smiling then saysing:

"I love you Takeda." Jacqui tells him.

"I love you too Jacqui."

THE END!

Kikkie: and the family fight for live is over! Thank you all for ready thing story I am glad to see that I am not the only one who is a fan of Jacqui X Takeda! Also to answer a fan question, Yes I am black! Please Review and tell me what you think. Also if you love this story I suggest for all the star wars fans out there to read my Ashoka stories. Somewhat similar plot line. **Thank you again for reading and also I do not own Mortal Kombat or any of its merchandise what so ever (I keep forgetting to put that in all my stories!)**


	6. Bonus!

Kikkie: Bonus!

A year had passed since Jacqui and Takeda wedding day. The two are still part of the army and still badass to this day, the two were living within the clan lands and its people. Takeda was in the living room with his twins trying to teach them how to walk. So far Suchin was doing a better job than her brother Jack, even though they weren't walking yet. Takeda was on the floor on his knees a couple of feet away from the two with his hands out in the air.

"Come to daddy!" Takeda tells his children but only Jack came to him by crawling, Suchin stood on her two feet but fell down and began to cry. Jacqui came from the kitchen and straight to her daughter, she picks her up then hugs her. She gives the child a kiss to her head to calm her sobs.

"There-there! You tried your hardest." Jacqui tells her daughter, when she stopped crying she puts her back down on the living room rug. Suchin then crawls over to her father, making Jacqui smiles as Takeda pretends to get tackled by his daughter. Making her twins smile and giggle. He looks over to his wife that was making them dinner. Takeda couldn't help but stare at his wife new look, he couldn't help but notice Jacqui went from cute wedding wife to smoking hot wife! Over the year her look changed a huge amount, her hair was no longer in braids but instead in was loose and in an afro with a black hair band over it. Her chest size had grown rapidly from medium to big, doctors says that is permanent milk that will not be leaving her body unless she has another child, Jacqui just learned to deal with it and wear two sports bras when working out. Her ass was already huge so it stayed the same but her body become thicker, she was no longer a twig but a curvy mommy, even though she working her ass off to get the weight off its getting harder and harder by the day. The doctors say it's normal for this to happen and that she will return back to normal soon once all the extra water in her body wear off. Takeda on the other hand did not change that much in the year, besides gaining a little wait he stayed the same, much to Jacqui annoyance. Then again he did not give birth to twins.

"Takeda could you do me a favor and put the twins to bed, my parents are coming over soon." Jacqui says, making Takeda remember then sigh. He picks up his babies then walks then to their bedroom and gently puts them in their cradles. The babies begin to cry so Takeda turns on their music box and waits for then to fall asleep. 3 minutes into the lullaby the twin knock out, Takeda turns on their night lights, turn off the main light then leaves the room. He heads back to the kitchen and sees Jacqui getting the dinner table ready for her parents. She bends over the table to sets some plates on, giving Takeda a clear view of her beautiful booty. Making Takeda blush deep shade of red. Jacqui looks at him when she set the last plate down.

"Are you okay Takeda?" she asked.

"Yes, I am fine sweety." Takeda says but in his mind he was thing something else. Jacqui shrugs her shoulder then walks over to the kitchen to finish dinner. Takeda couldn't stop staring at her ass. Since Jacqui had gotten pregnant with the twin Jacqui and Takeda have **not** had sex, much to Takeda dismay. Sure he could go for a month or 4 with sex but it had been nearly 3 years since they fucked **(2 years and 10 months to be exact! Jacqui pregnancy then their wedding planning and now a year after the twins birth)** and Takeda was about to lose it. Jacqui on the other hand was not feeling the sexual tension that was going through Takeda pants. In fact she didn't feel like doing anything sexual with him for a long time. Once she was done preparing the food she heads up stairs to hers and Takeda bedroom to get changed. She goes into her closet and puts on a yellow flower laced dress from forever 21, a gift from Cassie. She walks down stairs to see Takeda answering the door, welcoming her parents into the house. Takeda bows to them but they ignore him. Jacqui walks next to him then gives his butt a little pat before telling him to get changed out of his armor and wear something nice. When he leaves Vera looks around the house and sighed.

"This place is covered in dust." She says, making Jacqui forehead vein pop. Good thing Takeda didn't hear that since he cleans and she cooks.

"Thanks mom." Jacqui says, hoping Takeda did not hear her. Minutes later after Vera and Jax took their seats Takeda came down stairs wearing some blue jeans and a gray blue tight long sleeve shirt with white sneakers. He joins his father and mother in law at the table. Jacqui brings out the main course, crispy fried chicken, much to her father happiness. Takeda brings out salad, mash potatoes and mac n cheese with sliced up apple beacon. Her mother looks at her a little shocked.

"So much starch Jacqui!" Vera says. "This is not good for a growing woman body."

"Yea but this woman is starving and barely eats." Jacqui says as she dumps a spoon filled of mac n cheese onto her plate, true the food she cooked was not healthy but these were actually Takeda and her favorite things to eat. Especially Mac n cheese. The men started to make their plates.

"Jacqui I'm just saying, you are a mother now and I do not want to you know…" Vera says making Jacqui stare at her funny.

"To what?" Jacqui asked. Takeda could sense some hostility in the room so he decided to change the subject.

"So I'm teaching the little one to walk!" Takeda says. "Suchin is almost there."

"What about Jack?" Jax asked.

"He's still crawling but we are getting there." Takeda says.

"Yep!" Jacqui says before taking a bit into her chicken leg, the noise of it crunching under teeth makes her mouth shiver. Jacqui smiles at her mom:

"Yummy!"

(After dinner)

Takeda was making Jacqui parents some coffee while they and Jacqui were in the living discussing about things happening in her life. All the food was practically eaten away by everyone expect Vera who only ate the salad. When Takeda was done he walks over to his parents in law and gives them their coffee. He then sits right next to Jacqui on the couch.

"So…" Vera started. "Any plans for your 1st anniversary?" Both Jacqui and Takeda looked at her as if she lost her mind, or they did.

"Anniversary?" Takeda asked, Jacqui started.

"Of course we planned something, were going out on a lovely dinner and to the beach later." Jacqui says, Takeda just plays along. Vera eyes stares dagger at her daughter before saying:

"Really? Then why is that your spending it with us and not at the beach?" Vera asked making the two teens stare at weirdly before realizing today was their anniversary. Takeda mentally face palm himself and Jacqui scratches her head.

"That was our plans NEXT year for our second anniversary…" Jacqui pulled out her ass of an excuse to her mother but it was not convincing her. Jax just drank his coffee hoping nothing bad was going to happen but it did.

"Jacqui you don't need to lie to us…" Vera started. "You can tell me the truth!"

"What truth?" Jacqui asked.

"How you feel that Takeda things your fat..." Vera says right before she takes a sip of her coffee. Jacqui eyes widen and her cheeks turn red.

"How did you-Sonya told me!" Vera cuts her daughter off. Jacqui rolls her eyes making a mental note to tell Cassie to check her phone because her mother put another Mic recorder in there.

"Look!" Jacqui says. "What I said that day was all period talk!"

"Oh honey there is nothing to be a shamed for if you feel that Takeda is not attracted to you." Vera says, making Takeda upset.

"I am very attracted to my wife!" Takeda says angrly.

"Then why haven't you two had sex?" Vera asked, making Jax spit his coffee out. Takeda face went red.

"MOM!" Jacqui shouted.

"I'm just asking!" Vera says.

"You don't ask people that kind of questions, especially your daughter! What if I went up to you and asked you and dad how your sex life is how would you react!?"

"Our sex life is good, compare to some people." Vera says, Jacqui faced when ruby red and Takeda goes pale white.

"Now I know how Cassie felt when she walked in on her parents…" Jacqui says with a mental image of her parents screwing.

"I think we should take our leave!" Jax interrupted. Before Vera could say anything Jax grabs her then takes her to the car. "Thank you for the dinner, sleep well!" Jax says right before getting in the driver's seat and driving off, leaving two young adults in question. After the watched the car lights disappeared in the distance Jacqui walks over to the table and started to clean, ignoring Takeda all night till it was time for bed. Once in their bedroom, Takeda asked:

"You think I don't find you attractive?" Takeda asked, Jacqui just looks away as she strips her dress off till she was in only her panties and bra. Everything on her body was fine to him, he even thought her little muffin top was cut.

"I know you do, you haven't once tried to jump me ever since I gave birth to the kids." Jacqui tells him. Takeda remember those days all of a sudden, when they were in the military and Takeda would take any chance he got to take Jacqui into her car, her dads office or even the janitors closet to fuck her senseless. Takeda manhood stood up a little at the memories. The reason why they called it jump was because whenever he saw her he'd jump to her side like a puppy. Jacqui started to cry as she puts away her dress. Takeda walks over to her and hugs her from behind.

"Do you think I'm ugly?" Jacqui asked.

"No!" Takeda tells her as he hugs her tighter, Jacqui could feel his boner rising and poking her butt. Before she could protest Takeda hand cupped her breast and started to rub her nipples through her bra. Jacqui started to moan but she stops when she heard her babies cry. Jacqui pushes Takeda off her then runs to see what the matter was. When she got to the room she checks to see her son just need to be burped. Jacqui picks him up and burps him, once he was calm she walks back to her room and saw Takeda only wearing his black briefs. Jacqui couldn't help but to run up to him and kiss him, Takeda kisses her back. She could feel his raging boner rub against her thigh and one of his hand grasping her left cheek. Takeda sticks his tongue down her throat practically joking her so she separates from him to take a breather but only for a second before he kisses her again. Forcefully he pulls her down to her knees to where his raging pulsing boner gently poked her noise. Jacqui smirks as she slowly pulls his briefs down to his ankles, freeing his manhood. The cold air in the room hits his cock like a gust of wind and made it twitch. Jacqui giggles at his cock reaction before giving it a little lick to tease it some more. Takeda bit down on his bottom lips, trying his best not to make a sound but it did not work for Jacqui took him in her whole mouth in a second. Takeda came instantly straight into her mouth. Jacqui separated then cough, she looks up to Takeda while rubbing his dead cock.

"That was a load." She says with a giggle. Takeda face stared down at Jacqui with lust and want in his eyes and without noticing hos cock had risen up.

"Jacqui…" He spoke. "Please forgive me for what I'm about to do." He tells her but before she could respond Takeda rams his cock straight back into her throat then moves his hips back and forth, ramming it straight to the back until he came again. Jacqui gags at the feeling of cum going down her throat, when the two separated Jacqui coughs up his cum then spits it on the ground, she looks up to Takeda:

"That was a LOAD!" She says before cough a few more times.

"Oh baby, I have more to cum." He tells her before tackling her to the ground then smothering her with kisses.

(After sex)

The two were lying under the covers kissing each other after some heated out sex. Takeda had red marking on his chest, back, abs and legs. Jacqui hair was in a mess and for some reason it had a pencil sticking out of it. Takeda looks at her then says:

"I think we should go to the beach tomorrow." Takeda says. Jacqui nods her head before saying:

"I will if you make a deal with me." She says.

"What kind of deal is that?" He asked.

"I want you to go to the mall and buy a speedo!" She says, making him blush deep shade of red.

"A speedo?" Takeda asked.

"Yes, if I'm going into the water I want a perfect view of your muscle butt." She says before giving him a kiss. Takeda kisses back before saysing:

"I will but you have to wear a bikini." Takeda say but before she could say yes Takeda continues: "But I want you in a yellow **Brazilian** bikini."

Jacqui eyes widen with a blush on her face. The mere image of her in public like that made her blush like crazy so she came up with a better solution:

"How about this, we go over to Johnny for a baby get together." Jacqui say, Takeda smiles:

"DEAL!"

 **Kikkie: that my friends is the final chapter for this story! Thank you for reading and supporting this couple like I do! Plz R &R and enjoy! Also I am sorry if I offended anyone out there with the black jokes I apologies. **


End file.
